The present invention relates to a semiconductor fabricating apparatus capable of fabricating a high quality material by means of crystal growth, thermal oxidation or chemicl vapor deposition (CVD) membrane growth at low temperature.
It has been known that it is possible to fabricate semiconductor layers at very low temperatures when ultra-violet ray irradiation is used along with the gaseous Si growth or with the CVD of a SiO.sub.2 or Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 membrane. When Si is grown in gaseous SiCl.sub.4 +H.sub.2 atmosphere, the growth is usually achieved at a temperature around 1150.degree.-1200.degree. C. However, when ultra-violet irradiation from a mercury lamp is used during the fabrication process together with, the epitaxial growth of Si can be realized satisfactorily even at a lower temperature around 780.degree.-860.degree. C. (Refer to M. Kuwagawa, J. Nishizawa et al. "Epitaxial Growth with Light Irradiation" J. Appl. Phys. Vol. 7. pp. 1332-1341, 1968.) Further, when the SiO.sub.2 or Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 membrane, which is growing by CVD at a temperature around 700.degree.-900.degree. C., is irradiated with ultra-violet rays from a mercury lamp an atmosphere of a gaseous mixture Hg+SiH.sub.4 +N.sub.2 O or Hg+SiH.sub.4 +NH.sub.3, practically useable SiO.sub.2 CVD membrane or Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 CVD membrane can be obtained at a low temperature around 100.degree.-200.degree. C. (Refer to, for example, J. Peter "Low Temperature Photo-CVD oxide Processing for Semiconductor Device Application" Tech. Dig., of 1981 IEDM, pp. 240-243, and J. W. Peter et al. "Low Temperature Photo-CVD Silicon Nitride: properties and applications", Solid State Tech., pp. 121-126, September. 1980.)